Sparks
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: We’re inevitable Waldorf." How they could hook up or get/stay together in each episode starting with Pilot.
1. Pilot

Story: "Sparks"

Author: ana-12.

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. Title is from Coldplay's song.

Summary: „We're inevitable Waldorf." How they could hook up or get/stay together in each episode starting with Pilot.

I'm finishing 'Don't leave me behind' and don't really have motivation for 'Season of love' so I decided to start this earlier than I was going to as I had this idea for some time. It's inspirited by BlairCorneliaBass fic 'If Only' and you can find it here: .net/s/5408918/6/If_Only

It will be just one hook up in some of episodes (especially first ones) and sometimes it will be them getting/staying together. These chapters are not connected as they are just alternative endings to episodes. Ok end of my rant.

He waited. He knew it will happen and it left him thinking often when it will all go to hell. More than he should probably but he lives for things like that though it never before centered on his best friends but well he can't really bring himself to care when it's that big. And believe me it is. He saw it with his own eyes – literally. And if he was to say so it was quite a show. Two drunk blondes on the bar though he's not really sure his best friend was quite that drunk like Van der Woodsen. Not that he would be resisting much if more than willing girl threw herself on him.

He was expecting it much sooner but he didn't count on S feeling that guilty to leave. Nathaniel still hang on his dream girl didn't bother to confess to his girlfriend when he saw he can't have Serena. Better second best than nothing right? And Blair is of course too in denial of her perfect fairy tale life to notice anything now her life is even better if you ask her when her best left and she have minions and Nate all to herself.

His place in all this let's play pretend cut down to watching and waiting. And today he finally got it. On Eleanor Waldorf arty non less – really he couldn't come up with better place. He just sat there smirking and drinking his scotch when it had started. It was like a good movie, his favourite if someone wants to know. First gossip bitch text that someone spotted Serena on the station. Limo would do better but whatever. He saw Blair's confused and afraid face before it quickly disappeared that he's sure only he caught it. Like true Waldorf she is her new plan was immediately put into action and after a moment he had a privilege to watch her disappearing with prince charming like he likes to call his best friend when he's joking about his relationship with Blair in the one of guest bedrooms.

He can only imagine what is happening there but fortunately a while later main star in his drama walks in and he can't say he's surprised when a minute later Nathaniel runs out to see her and after him with big fake smile Blair. It's just too good when they start hugging and brunette says she missed her so. Too bad S left that soon.

Then comes rest of the fun and he is following it all on gossip girl. Silent bitch fight on the steps and Queen B marking her territory. He watches from the corner temporary (he's sure of that) truce and thanking his luck they had chosen his hotel. Than he approaches Serena and ok maybe this incident in the kitchen was a mistake but he can't really worry as just than Nathaniel calls and tells him he told Blair. He would say him he's stupid to tell girl something like that when she wants to sleep with him but it fits great in his own plans so he's quiet.

So now it's this moment. He's peaceful as he sips his drink and waits. He was doing it a lot lately he thinks but now it will finally end and he comes to think he isn't sure what to really think about it. Sure he always wanted her but than who hadn't? And it isn't even that she's a virgin though it has its pluses. But she's most beautiful women he had ever seen if he's honest with himself. She's feisty and she's a bitch just like he and he loves it in her. It really are best times when they shaming together in his suite and celebrate later after another success. He usually doesn't mind even her chick movies then.

When he finally hears a knock he slowly puts his glass on the table and goes to open. And there she is in her black coat and his favourite heels. If you look good like he always looks at her you'll see few teardrops on her checks but he quickly has his eyes on her lips. He bites his lip when he looks at her amazing bloody red lips. She has her hair just like he likes it best free down her little shoulders and back. Even after what he knows just happened she looks perfect which she always was to him. Finally he decides to speak as he can't wait any longer.

"Waldorf to what I own this pleasure?" it's safe question even thought he knows the answer pretty well.

"Bass. Nate slept with Serena." So straight to the point he thinks.

"I'm aware. But shouldn't you go to one of them for the details?" Not that I can't provide them all but she doesn't need to know that.

"Don't play dumb Bass. You know pretty well why I'm here." Sure I do princess.

"Need me to come up with new shame?"

"Tomorrow. Now why not some revenge?" And it came, just like he suspected all along.

"You couldn't choose better Waldorf, you know I'm always available for you." He said with a smirk.

"Stop talking and get moving."

She didn't have to say it twice. He kissed her and took to his bedroom as the door slammed shut. He knows it doesn't change anything. Tomorrow morning when he will wake up she will be long gone and busy getting her perfect life and boyfriend back. They will meet to come with a plan to take Serena down and pretend it never happened no matter how amazing and right it feels right now. Because it's no way Blair Waldorf would be with Chuck Bass in this world they live in. That just can't be so he will just wait for next incident which will give her excuse she needs to come to him and in the time he can continue watching. Good thing Nate can't go too long without doing something stupid.

**Please review.**


	2. The Wild Brunch

Story: "Sparks"

Author: ana-12.

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. Title is from Coldplay's song.

Summary: „We're inevitable Waldorf." How they could hook up or get/stay together in each episode starting with Pilot.

So here is next chapter: The Wild Brunch. Sorry it's only one chapter by week but I have my second fic too and a lot of homework and tests as it's end of the semester. Like I wrote last time these chapters are not related and what happened in Pilot happened like in show not my previous update. Btw are you too so excited about Chuck/Bart in 3x12? I totally can't wait! Ok so here we go with the new chapter.

He watched her disappearing pulling Nathaniel along in the elevator. That was just perfect. He set it all up and he was proud of himself what he could say everyone who thought it was immoral. He's Chuck Bass, he doesn't do morals. And yes Archibald is his best friend and he would destroy anyone who would do something like this to him but he is who he is. Besides he deserves it for what he did. He fucked his girlfriend's best friend on the barstool while she was in next room for God's sake! So Chuck knew that if he would fell a need to excuse himself. Not that he does. And really he's doing this for Waldorf too. She just can't see it yet because she's too blinded with her perfect life. It goes that far he's not sure if she is aware she's pretending anymore she's that good at it. Almost as good as he's at scheming.

She is a pretty good schemer herself he must admit and he likes to plan together with her on their 'shame dates' like he used to call them. Blair can come up with some great ideas but he's the master obviously. And he spent about three hours, in which he could do new hot maid which he put on hold for it (for only this she should be grateful), with his scotch to come up with a perfect plan and let him tell you it is one of his best ever. And that is because of the price of course. Sweet little virgin. He's not sure they exist anymore besides the obvious one. And before you say anything he knows he's selfish, disgusting and most of people would despite him for doing it to his best friends from all of people.

So he worked Nathaniel up this morning with the talk about Serena knowing pretty well he's head over heels in love with Serena and he's mourning after the fact she didn't come back for him. How he knows that? Well he isn't Chuck Bass for nothing. Nate and his pretty face won't even think something's off. And his natural charms got him Serena and unfortunately her idiot of boyfriend right where he wanted them.

_He waited in the lobby of his father hotel as he knew Van der Woodsen and her mom are staying here too. From his best sources, his private __investigator__ Mike, he knows Lily Van der Woodsen will walk in in a few minutes. In meantime he spotted a blonde with possible potential so he got her number just in case. As he was going to seat on the couch again and get someone to bring him his favourite scotch the door opened and she walked in. She looked like normal Upper East Side lady in her dark brown suit and you would never guessed she just visited her son in Ostroff centre after his suicidal attempt. And he of course knows it as he knows everything about everyone in the plan he works on. He watched as she grabbed mails from receptionist's desk and when she was almost by the elevator he went to her._

_'Miss Van der Woodsen.' He nodded politely just like he was teaching to do all his life. Bart would be proud if he was capable of it really._

_'Charles. Nice to see you again. How's your father?' Here we go with expected from every society lady polite talk._

_'Perfect. We both hope to see you and your daughter tomorrow on the brunch. It was too long since we were all together.' He said with his smile reserved for times he has to be perfect son to these who still believed it._

_'Oh I'm sure we will be there.' Of course you will he thought. Don't want to miss perfect opportunity to get new gossips._

_'Excellent. I have an important meeting so if you excuse me.' Oh yes he has a lot more to do before tomorrow._

_'Of course dear. Send my respects to your father.' He nodded._

_'I will. It was a pleasure.' And with last nod he walked off to call this blonde after all._

And she was here and looking at brunette's face he knew everything is falling right into place like he wanted. He would personally exclude the part with his 'talk' with his dear father but he learnt not to care as the years passed and his _daddy _continued to despite him and didn't notice his attempts to make him proud which made him gave up even if sometimes he still wished for his dad to love him and spend even a small part of his so precious time with him.

When he gave Blair a key to his suite with words 'I'm honored to be playing even a small role in your deflowering.' he knew his role will be a lot bigger, a main one if everything will go right and he's sure it will. And what he also knows is that right there in his own suite, where he has just sent Blair, Serena is waiting for his best friend. And thanks to him she will get not only Nate but her best friend too. Too bad he couldn't see it himself.

So he just waited downstairs and when they came back helped Waldorf spill up blondes' secret to naive Humpty Dumpty. After one small comment about little Humphrey he stormed out and Serena ran after him a while later. Here his luck showed again as Nate had to go to one of his family emergencies. When they were left alone he took her to his suite for a drink since she said she needed it. They walked in and he poured her a scotch while she sat on the couch.

'What's your plan Waldorf?' He asked handing her a glass.

'We have to completely destroy Serena so Nate won't be hung on her anymore.' Good luck with that he thought.

'We will get to this later. Now how about something that will really make you even with Nathaniel. You know you want to hurt him too.'

'And you think I will sleep with you to do that?' She asked with raised eyebrows. I know you will he thought.

'Yes because you want to have something over him even if you will never use it. And you want to do something that perfect lady wouldn't ever do. That's why you came here with me and we both know it. Sure we can continue this little charade a little longer but what's the point?' He knew he had her when she placed her drink on the table and stood up. She looked fucking hot in her little conservative but still sexy dress that matched his suit. She walked to him and put her small hand with painted in red nails on his chest. He felt his stomach tighten with acceptation as she brought her red cherry lips to his ear and whispered 'No one can know Bass.'

He nodded and she put her second hand on his neck grabbing his hair and pulled his lips to hers. She tasted just like he always imagined she will. Amazing. He put his arms around her and depended their kiss. When they pulled away to catch a breath he looked in her brown eyes, in which he saw his slightly darker ones, asking her the only way he could do because of who he is if she's sure. Because even if this was his plan all along and he is getting his prize right now she's not one of the nameless whores. She is Blair Waldorf, his best friend and shaming partner and he would never force her to anything but he hopes she will follow through as he doesn't want to worry about new plan. So when she kiss him again he doesn't waste a moment in fear she will come to her senses and change her mind. He takes her to his bedroom to complete his plan. While laying and watching her sleep after he thinks he will have to come up with new one anyway as after what has just happened he's sure he won't be able to go on long without having her again.

**Please review.**


End file.
